Tom and Jerry/List of the Episodes
This is a complete listing of the 164 shorts from the Tom and Jerry series produced and released between 1940 and 2014. Of these, 162 are theatrical shorts, one is a made-for-TV short and one is a 2-minute sketch shown as part of a telethon. 1940–1958: Hanna-Barbera/MGM cartoons The following 114 shorts were directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera at the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio in Hollywood, California. All shorts were released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Rudolf Ising was the producer of Puss Gets the Boot; subsequent shorts were produced by Fred Quimby through 1955. Quimby retired in 1955 and from 1956 to 1958, Hanna and Barbera produced the shorts until MGM closed the cartoon studio in 1957, and the last cartoon was released in 1958.Leonard Maltin's book of Mice and Magic: History of American Animated Cartoons Most of these cartoons were produced in the standard Academy ratio (1.37:1). Four cartoons were produced for both Academy Ratio and CinemaScope formats (2.55:1, later 2.35:1). Finally, 19 cartoons were produced in widescreen CinemaScope format only. Like other studios, MGM reissued and edited its cartoons when re-released to theaters. Many pre-1951 cartoons were reissued with Perspecta Sound, which was introduced in 1954. MGM also reissued its cartoons before the introduction of Perspecta Sound. Because of the 1967 MGM vault fire, original film elements of pre-1951 MGM cartoons are now lost, leaving only the backup prints in existence (usually the altered reissue prints).http://www.cartoonresearch.com/mgm.html 1961–1962: Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films cartoons The following thirteen cartoons were directed by Gene Deitch, produced by William L. Snyder, and animated at Snyder's Rembrandt Films in Prague, Czechoslovakia (now in the Czech Republic). All cartoons were released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. 1963–1967: Chuck Jones/Sib Tower 12 cartoons The following 34 cartoons were produced by Chuck Jones in Hollywood, California, and released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Earlier films were produced in conjunction with Walter Bien's "Sib Tower 12 Productions" (one or the other credited on the 1963 and 1964 productions), until it was integrated into a new animation department called MGM Animation/Visual Arts. Directors (if other than Jones) or co-directors for each short are listed. All were released on DVD in 2009 as part of Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection. Warner Bros. cartoons 2001: Hanna-Barbera Productions/Turner Entertainment cartoon 2005: Warner Bros. Animation cartoon 2014: Children in Need sketch Spin-offs and other appearances * Anchors Aweigh (1945 film) with Jerry cameo * Dangerous When Wet (1953 film) with Tom and Jerry cameo * Spike and Tyke with Spike Bulldog and His Tyke Son 1957 * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series, 16 episodes) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980 TV series, 15 episodes) * Tom & Jerry Kids (1990 TV series, 65 episodes) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992 feature film) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006 TV series, 26 episodes) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV series, 32 episodes) Notes External links * Tom and Jerry episode guide: The Hanna–Barbera era (1940–1958) * Tom and Jerry episode guide: The Gene Deitch era (1961–1962) * Tom and Jerry episode guide: The Chuck Jones era (1963–1967) * Tom and Jerry episode guide: Warner Bros. Animation (2000–present) Category:Film series introduced in 1940 Category:Lists of animated films Category:Slapstick films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Special logos